irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MarvinSuggs/Archive 1
Please Note! This page is an archive of past discussions. Please do not edit the contents of this page.'' If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page. welcome Hi MarvinSuggs -- we are excited to have '''Irwin Allen Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Bill Mumy Why did you change Bill Mumy's name to Billy? The guy is 54 years old, and I don't think he goes by Billy anymore. -- Connor Cabal 10:25, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey Marvin. I saw your request, so I made a logo and favicon for the wiki. The favicon usually takes several hours before it displays, so if you still see the yellow 'w' when you read this, it just hasn't shown up yet. If you want me to make any changes, just let me know on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 20:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RE: font It's called Pristina. I looked for a site to download it for free, but couldn't find one. If you want, I can zip it and email it to you, if you give me your address. JoePlay (talk) 20:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Fluff Please don't take this badly, but I prefer to stick to what is actually stated in the episodes about real-world subjects. For example, you added a bit of real-world info about Alpha Centauri. We don't really know what the differences are between the real-life star/planet and the fictional ones. We should just stick to the canon facts and provide a Wikipedia link for all the real-world stuff. I don't think the picture is appropriate either, since it never appearred in an episode. This makes it easier to separate fact from fiction. Also, it is good to cite where we get our info from, stating the name of the episode we got the data from in parenthesis. L8r! -- Connor Cabal 19:26, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I had to leave in a hurry and had to save it otherwise I would have cited Wikipedia. I agree 110% with what you said above. I basically deleted all of the Wikipedia stuff, cited the unaired pilot and the aired pilot, and gave a link to Wikipedia. So the article could now saftely be listed in the "stub" category, but I have pretty much given up listing articles as stubs... because basically almost every article on the wiki is a stub. — Mary (talk) 20:02, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Direction I plan on starting to work on possibly Land of the Giants episodes or Voyage episodes to give you a chance to do what you want to do with the LiS episodes :) I need to do some web site hunting to find sites that list the directors, producers ect. of the episodes first though. — Mary (talk) 20:02, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the free reign with Lost in Space! I have a lot of ideas to implement, but only a few minutes here and there. It'll be a looong time before I get to watch any Irwin Allen shows besides LiS because I prefer to concentrate on one thing at a time. Perhaps you could try the IMDb for the info you need. -- Connor Cabal 02:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I figured out a while ago that you knew what you wanted and how you wanted to do it :) I found a website here that lists some good info (for Land of the Giants)... I just want to double check it first to make sure its all correct. Can I ask you something? how in the world did you ever hear of this wiki? — Mary (talk) 17:14, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::If I remember correctly, I went directly to Wikia and looked for something related to Lost in Space, but I wanted something that covered all of the Irwin Allen stuff. This leads me to a question I've had: Do any of the Irwin Allen productions take place in the same fictional universe? What I mean is, is there any evidence that Lost in Space and Land of the Giants are in the same universe? Any crossovers or references to each other within the shows? -- Connor Cabal 20:42, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, for example the date the Spindrift(Land of the Giants spaceship) crashed was June 12, 1983, so it was several years before Lost in Space took place, (1997 was it?) Voyage took place in the 70's - 80's, and Time Tunnel was 1967 or '68. Because Lost in Space was canceled before Land of the Giants began to air, there were no references there... and I don't remember any LiS references in any of the Land of the Giants episodes (I could be wrong about that though). I think the only cross overs would be guest stars... I belive that James Darren from The Time Tunnel guest starred on one episode of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. And in turn Del Monroe from Voyage guest starred as an alien in Time Tunnel. I'm sure there would be more cross over guest stars if a person looked. I hope that answered your question! - — Mary (talk) 22:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Email I'd caution against posting your email addresses so openly; there is software that harvests addresses for spammers, and you don't need your address getting on their lists! If I ever need to communicate with you, it'll always be through talk pages, or a discussion forum, once we have one. -- Connor Cabal 02:49, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks alot for your concern Connor! I plan on leaving my email up maybe for a day at the most. I (for some unknown reason) feel like I should have an email listed so thats why I created another email... so I wont get a bunch of junk stuff in my regular inbox. And about the forum... we do have one I just don't know where it is or how to access it. I'll try to locate it and i'll give you a link to it on your talk page and possibly give more links to it around the wiki. Thanks again! — Mary (talk) 03:04, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Where in the web...? Hey Mary where can I get some decent info on episodes? AdmiralNelson 18:11, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi Cathy. Umm... by "decent" you mean accurate? Well I'm not sure but I think iann.net has some episode guides but dont quote me on that. Imdb has episode info also, but I don't know what show your refering to. If you have the DVD's for what ever show you could always watch them for "research" :) — Mary (talk) 18:24, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Try these links. I was thinking about formatting for episode pages. Following the standard with Lost in Space (ex. "The Reluctant Stowaway (LiS episode)"), how about something like: "Rendezvous with Yesterday (TTT episode)", "Eleven Days to Zero (VBS episode)", and "The Crash (LotG episode)"? -- Connor Cabal 20:32, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok thanks Connor Cabal! I have to say that i'm not good at formating (creating tables and whatnot) but i'll do my best. Cathy 22:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and are we alowed to copy directly off of imdb? Cathy 22:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::The IMDb is copyrighted, so we can't copy exclusive content & formatting. On the other hand, it is a reference work, like an encyclopedia, so we can use it to get the same info that would also be available from the episodes themselves or from other reference works. Hope that makes sense. -- Connor Cabal 03:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about the slow reply to this but yes I do understand. I can use the information they give me but I can't copy it word for word. Thanks! Cathy 18:28, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Cathy went exploring... Mary! Look at this site. Its really great and I think its trustworthy! What do you think? If its reliable i'm gonna have a field day making new vttbots articles! Cathy 22:43, 13 July 2008 (UTC) On second thought Mary, I was thinking about your offer to contribute to AlphaControl.org on my behalf. If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate if you could leave a link to my talk page here on Willrobinson's talk page over there. Who knows, maybe he'll see the value of what we are doing here and come help out. Either way, I wrote the letter for them to see, and I'd like them to know it is there. Thanks! -- Connor Cabal 02:18, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Done! here is his talk page. You'll notice that I didn't say I was from Irwin Allen wiki, I thought that if I did he would feel less inclined to follow the link. Let me know if there is anything else I can do! — Mary (talk) 14:45, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Much thanks! -- Connor Cabal 16:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ----